Evil is Hot
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Megatron while scouting to destroy Autobots comes across a human female who is being beaten by 2 men. Shockingly he comes to her aid to only use her for his advantage and something else happens. He grows feelings for one small fleshling female.
1. Hero For a Day

So a while ago I wrote a one shot only for Mistress Megatron's eyes to read and watch. It was very steamy and based on the Megatron from TFP. Well after discussing it for a little while i decided I'd make it into a full length story. So here is the very first chapter of a very steamy scifi romance featuring Megatron and Cassidy Arthur. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hero for a Day

Starting college or any kind of school for the first time is very exciting but it can also be just as scary. Cassidy Arthur had been in school for three years, graduated from her community college in New York and transferred to Genesco studying to be an English Teacher. She had finally graduated with her Bachelors and was now moving across the country to Nevada to work on her master's degree at Nevada State University. She said goodbye to her family and moved out there as fast as possible wanting adventure and finally going out west for the first time.

When she got out there she found a nice apartment and luckily there were rooms open and a price range where she could easily manage…all she needed was a job to make sure her security for living in the area was set. She had few items with her considering it was her first move in her entire life, she had a matrice but no bed frame which she will have to save up for in the future. She did own a computer which was a main priority since she was in college…still and that's practically where they posted all the homework, well in New York they did she'd find out sooner or later if they did the same thing in Nevada or not. For the rest of the day she got settled in and got on line to see when her classes were before going to bed. School was going to be starting in a few days; she had cut it very tight, very tight.

The next morning she woke up and got ready for her class about Shakespeare. When she arrived at the school she saw two men standing next to a car smoking a cigarette each. They were wearing black leather attire and just stared at her. Cassidy looked down, her dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind, her hazel eyes looking down at the pavement on which she walked. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself and it seemed if she didn't look at them it gave them no power at all. She held a map with her to navigate herself throughout the campus. She was a little taller than the average woman standing at 5'8'. She was small with many curves in the right places, the kind that kept men doing double takes and stopping traffic as she walked down the street.

When her class had ended she had a play to read and analyze when she got back to her apartment having to write her analysis at least ten pages long. She moaned seeing the assignment. "It's the first day of school…this is going to be much different that undergraduate school…unfortunately."

As she walked she noticed the same two men dressed in black following her across campus. She started to feel her heart pound within her chest and slowly looked over her shoulder to see them gaining on her. She went from a slow walk to a fast pace and heard their heavy feet pounding on the concrete. Quickly she increased her speed to a slow jog, she looked behind her and they were doing the same thing. She threw all her stuff at them and went running as fast as she could. "Hey! Come back here!"

The two men behind her yelled at her and started to run after her. Cassidy ran past people as fast as she could running through crowds, bumping into people knocking stuff out of their hands to slow the men down, but they quickly dodged the damage. Her adrenaline was pounding through her veins allowing her to run faster than ever and a burning in her chest started to appear and the more she ran the more it started to burn. She went running to a forest that was made up mostly of sequoias and the giant red woods. She was way ahead of the males and quickly hid behind of the red woods and heard one of them ask, "Where did so go?"

"How would I know! You were here with me!" The other yelled and after that slapped the man next to him.

Cassidy was breathing hard from all the running she did and had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her loud breathing. She heard as they walked through the forest as they stopped on branches and causing them to crack beneath their feet. "Watch where you step asshole," the one whispered.

"Sorry."

She watched as the two men came around from either side of the tree. She pressed herself against it wishing she could somehow disappear or blend in with her surrounding environment, but that wasn't the case today. She watched as the leader of the two turned to where she was hiding and his face lit up and a big smile spread across his face. "Well, well, well. Look who is right here beneath our noses."

The other guy faced her as well and smiled, "Why it's our little lamb."

Just as they were reaching for her, they all heard sirens and doors start opening. Men's voices filled the air and dogs started barking catching the scent of the two men and Cassidy. Cassidy felt a sudden relief came over her as she yelled, "I'm out here!"  
>One of the men smacked her across her face and growled, "You make another noise and I will kill you without any mercy."<p>

Cassidy made a face and punched the guy in the nose and took off running. "Don't let that bitch get away!" he yelled as blood started to run down his face.

As all this was happening on the soils of earth, Megatron the leader of the Decepticons was flying through the air. Starscream was out scouting for Energon and Megatron wanted to make sure that the Autobots were in their base hiding from everyone. As he flew over a little area of Nevada he scanned the area and picked up a heat signature of a human female running with two grown me chasing after her.

Megatron ignored the beings and kept flying. They were humans which were as useful to him as a pile of pet rocks for a human, unless you were a geologist then you could have all the fun you wanted. He continued to scan but focused his scan back on the three humans and watched as one of the men punched her across the face and she let out a painful cry. Growling at how weak he was feeling he made a U-Turn in the air and started flying fast towards the humans and as he was hovering over them he transformed.

Cassidy looked up as her eye started to turn black and saw this giant mechanical being landed, they were right between its legs which made the two men stop what they were doing. Their heart rates increased dramatically and looked up to see Megatron staring down at them. They quickly looked down at Cassidy and picked her up and threw her at his feet. Megatron saw this. Cassidy looked up at the towering metal giant who looked down at her and then focused his attention back to the two men who threw her. "Um…you can have her and we'll be on our merry way and act like we never saw you." One of them spoke and turned around and started to walk away.

"I do not think so." Megatron growled and pulled out his fusion cannon. The two looked behind them and screamed then started to run at the full of their capacity. Megatron laughed at this seeing that these humans could run away from him. He could blast them and they'd be nothing but a blip in history. Cassidy watched as Megatron continued to look at the two men and looked down at her and gave her a little smirk and raised his arm with his fusion cannon attached to it and fired it only once.

The two men heard a whistling and then there was nothing but a big explosion and a flash of light. Cassidy fell backwards and started crawling away from the large explosion until she came to some metal. She looked behind her to find Megatron's foot standing right there. He saw her and squatted reaching a hand towards her. "You are very quiet for a human female, from what I've heard females never shut up."

Cassidy didn't say anything but continued to look up at the Decepticon leader. He gently picked her up in his hand and brought her up to his face. "What is your name?"

"Cassidy Arthur…"she whispered.

Megatron wanted to slap himself for even asking its name. Once you got its name you got attached to it. He looked at the bruise that was growing darker and darker from where the men had hit her. He then decided if he saved her from the human males that she would be his. "You shall come with me." He growled. Cassidy again didn't say a word. He was surprised that she didn't put up a fight or scream at this. She just sat there looking up at him doing nothing.

There were suddenly rustling in the woods and a man came out and yelled, "Sir! I found her…and…something…else…" Megatron looked down at the officers and aimed his fusion cannon and fired on all the humans.

He then transformed putting Cassidy in his cockpit and flew off towards space. Cassidy watched as the higher they got the darker the sky became until finally they broke through the atmosphere. Cassidy moved so she could look out the window which was very small and watched as the Earth grew smaller and smaller. She then looked straight ahead and saw the moon getting larger. "Your base is on the moon?" Cassidy asked shocked wondering why scientists haven't seen it yet.

"No." Megatron's raspy voice replied vibrating the little cockpit he had. His alt form as from Cybertron and was not meant to have a cockpit, but he had made one to accommodate the human whom he was chauffeuring around. "Our ship is past the moon hidden in the darkness of space."

Cassidy didn't say anything but continued to look out into the darkness of space. It was fascinating to feel so small in the in the universe. Megatron watched her look at space her mind wondering in fascination and decided to say something because of it, "You act like you've never been in space before."

"That's because I haven't." Cassidy replied never once taking her glance off of the stars. Megatron then started to prepare himself for to travel at the speed of light to get to his ship and to his fellow Decepticons. "You might want to hold on tight; where we come from we are able to fly at very fast speeds, faster than what you humans are used to." He growled and started to fly faster and faster and faster until Cassidy was thrown back into the seat. She watched as the starts slowly became white streaks, it wasn't like in Star Wars where everything was white, he wasn't flying nearly that fast, but it was way over the average human vehicle.

After a few minutes he started to slow down and a ship came into sight. "Lord Megatron, it's so nice to see you back and safe, I see that you didn't encounter the Autobots…"spoke Starscream through thei comlink.

"I take it you got all the dark Energon Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Yes sir." Starscream replied quickly.

Megatron flew around the ship and finally asked, "What is the oxygen level on the ship?"

"There's oxygen everywhere, majority everywhere…why sir?" Starscream answered.

"Open the ground bridge." Megatron grumbled.

Starscream did what he was told and Megatron with Cassidy inside him flew through and came aboard on the Nemesis, then transformed to show a human in his hand. "S-S-Sir…a human?" Starscream stuttered.

Megatron looked down at Cassidy and then replied, "I have plans for her. She will be of use to me."

"A human!" Starscream yelled.

"Yes, a human Starscream, the Autobots won't see it coming. Now you and Arachnid will go get human supplies for her. She is going to be our little secret weapon." Cassidy looked at her master with a frightful look. "You will be my pet and once I have defeated the Autobots you will sit by my side as the key player to the war." Megatron smiled and put her on the ground then saw Soundwave walk in. "Ah Soundwave, I would like you to meet someone." Soundwave walked in further until he saw Cassidy, "This is Cassidy our new member of the Decepticons. When I am not here you shall be her guardian."

Soundwave didn't say anything but simply nodded. He continued to look down at the human female only to see him looking back up at him with a small smile growing at the corner of her mouth. He quickly took a snap shot of her adding to the ally list of Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Here is the first chapter I hope everyone of you enjoyed it. Please hit the little button dead center below to leave a review. It is greatly appreciated.<p> 


	2. Allies and Enemies Amongst Decepticons

I know its been so long since I updated and I'm so sorry! School has been a pain and I mean a pain, 3 projects going in 3 different classes. I was lucky this week I didn't really have much to do...not really I still have a ton of work to do but because a lot of it is group work I didn't have a lot to do this weekend, hence the updated chapter. I hope everyone of you guys had a great week and your weekend is going well. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but hopefully it'll be soon. Now you can scroll down and read the rest of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Allies and Enemies Amongst Decepticons

Cassidy looked down at all the Decepticons who were now in the room and forming a circle around her to see what was going on. A female Decepticon walked in seeing the circle, she had the normal arms and legs just like everyone else, and the curves to show she was female but something else was different about her…she had eight legs, four on either side. "What's going on? Megatron bring Optimus Prime's head?"

When she couldn't get through the tight circle she lifted her body high above them and stepped over, she didn't care if stepped on one of the males she wanted to see what was so special. When she got inside the circle she looked down to see the human female looking up at her. Megatron was looking down at Arachnid. "A human? Lord Megatron you are too kind. How did you know I was looking for a human head for my collection?"

Megatron had been looking at Arachnid but focused on Cassidy but once Arachnid said that he focused his full attention on her. He bared his teeth at her and heard all too well Cassidy's gasp seeing a different side of Megatron…the giant spider lady could stay far away from her as she liked because there was no way she was going to get near her. "She isn't for you but for me, and you will remember that Arachnid." He growled.

Arachnid slowly backed away from her leader and looked at everyone who was surrounding them. Knock Out muttered something to Breakdown who chuckled slightly. Apparently Arachnid had heard what was being said and spun around to glare and hiss at the two Decepticons and jumped over them and ran on the ceiling to her room. "Well, someone is throwing a little tantrum." Starscream remarked.

Megatron then focused his attention to him and growled. "I told you I want you and Arachnid to get Cassidy some human supplies."

"Excuse me Lord Megatron, but could I make the list?" Cassidy pipped up. Megatron looked down at her and said nothing at all, but gave her a brief nod. "Could I have a piece of paper and a pen?"

Megatron looked at Soundwave who had his face monitor to a writing screen and the cursor ready to type. Cassidy looked up at him and started naming al the foods, drinks, electronics and girl supplies. The girl supplies she had named off made Starscream's left optic twitch.

"I'll make sure Arachnid gets the female products." Starscream announced out loud.

"What about me!" Arachnid roared from her room and came storming out into the hall with her legs blocking the hallway.

"I simply said that you will get the female supplies when we go shopping." Starscream replied innocently.

"I will not go shopping for a stupid human female!" she yelled. Suddenly she felt a very large hand wrap around her head and pick her up.

Megatron held her up in front of his face and growled, "If you want to stay alive you will."

Arachnid didn't move and said nothing at all, Megatron dropped her, and she landed on her spider feet. She looked down at Cassidy who had made sure she didn't forget anything on the list with Soundwave. He then sent the two Decepticons a file each, when they opened the file Cassidy's voice automatically started playing in their CPU.

"Make it stop!" Starscream yelled putting his hands over his audio receptors.

Megatron couldn't help but smile at this and spoke, "You get everything and Soundwave will make it stop."

Arachnid roared and activated the ground bridge and transformed into her helicopter form and flew into the skies of Earth. Starscream ran after her and transformed as he jumped through the ground bridge. Knock Out walked over to the panels and quickly deactivated the ground bridge and looked down to Cassidy and spoke, "So…Lord Megatron…what do we do with the human female?"

Megatron looked down at Cassidy and answered, "Do whatever with her, but Soundwave will report back to me and if any of you harm her, I will beat you into the next million stellar cycles."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Spoke the remaining Decepticons. Megatron looked down to Cassidy who was now standing between his feet. He carefully lifted up his foot and walked out of the room leaving her with the Decepticons. Soundwave walked over to her and picked her up in his claw like hands.

"I truly don't see why Megatron has taken in a human…I mean if she was being beat up? Why not kill them all then no more worries." Knock Out spoke out loud.

Breakdown looked at him and replied, "Maybe he has a plan for her. I mean the Autobots have human pets. We use her for bat and then we'll have the upper hand in the war and eventually win."

"Then what? We have a pet forever then?" Knock Out asked.

"Until she dies." Breakdown pointed out, "I mean she will be the main key to our success."

Cassidy started drumming her fingers on Soundwave's metal claws. The two Decepticons stopped talking and focused their attention on her. "You know I'm still here and hearing everything right?"

Both Decepticons were taken aback by her reaction. Cassidy was normally a very quiet young woman not wanting to cause trouble, but she was with the Decepticons now and she had to prove herself and to everyone else on the ship that she was in charge. Well…in charge of the Decepticons under Megatron. She had everyone wrapped around her pinky and could get them into trouble if she so desired.

"Soundwave, put me down please." Soundwave did what she requested and she marched up to the two. "Does Lord Megatron know you talk about him behind his back?"

The two looked at each other definitely not expecting this and then looked down to her and shook their heads 'no'.

"What would happen is someone were to tell him?" she asked look at her fingernails and then back up at them.

Know Out was shocked; a human was threatening to tell on him. "You can't do that. I mean how will he believe you?"

At that moment Soundwave stated to replay everything. Knock Out's optics widened realizing that Soundwave was on her side. "What the pit Soundwave!" Breakdown exclaimed putting a hand out pointing down to Cassidy, "Why the hell are you siding with a human?"

Knock Out sighed seeing he couldn't get out of it and asked, "What do you want?"

Cassidy smiled big and replied, "Don't bad talk about Megatron and plus you seem pretty cool. I would really just like to hang out with you and see if we can become friends."

Breakdown looked at Knock Out and laughed, "Tough luck buddy."

Knock Out smacked him on the back of the head and then bent down to Cassidy and laid a hand out for her. She quickly hopped on and held on tightly to his fingers as he lifted her up. "Why me?" he asked.

"You seem cool and plus I like the red armor…what do you turn into?" She asked.

Knock Out didn't know what to say but gently sat her down and smirked, "Let me show you."

At that moment Knock Out transformed into a race car and revved his engine. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed.

Breakdown sighed and spoke mainly to himself, "He's going soft."

Cassidy turned to him and growled. Soundwave quickly picked her up and started carrying her off. She tried to get out of his grasp as he carried her down many hallways and didn't understand what was going on. Soundwave didn't say anything…ironic enough. "What did I do?" she asked. Again he didn't reply. He continued to walk until he came to a door and stopped.

She watched as Megatron opened the door, 'Did they try to harm her?"

Soundwave replayed all what Cassidy said and she was suddenly scared and embarrassed. She wanted to hide from the Decepticon leader but couldn't hide because of Soundwave. "So…you do have a back bone."

He reached for her and Soundwave dropped her into his hand. "Thank you Soundwave, when Starscream and Arachnid get back, let me know." Soundwave saluted and walked out of the room and the doors closed behind him.

Megatron went over to make sure the door was locked and then focused his attention to Cassidy, "Did you enjoy bossing my men around?"

Cassidy was now quiet as a mouse and continued to look down. She couldn't look at him in the eye or optic. She noticed the world started to move higher until she was now looking down at Megatron. "Now that I have you looking at me, did you have fun bossing my men around? Answer me!" he raised his voice.

Cassidy squeezed her eyes shut and wouldn't open them. She felt his grip tighten and she squeaked a little bit and opened her eyes and whispered, "…I felt I had to prove to them that I could stand up to them…that I wasn't like the other humans who would shy away from them because they would have probably picked on me if I did that."

Megatron looked at her and then asked, "Did you have fun black mailing them then." He asked.

"I wouldn't call it black mailing I was just…acting tough." Cassidy replied shamefully.

Megatron smiled a little bit not letting her see it. When she looked at him it faded away before she could see what he had done. "I'm giving you one warning. Around here, yes you'll have to be tough but black mailing is not one of those things you are allowed to do."

Cassidy nodded and looked down quite embarrassed that all this happened. Before Megatron could say anything else there was a knocking at the door. Growling Megatron stood up with Cassidy in his hand and walked over to the door to open it. Once he did he found Soundwave there with Starscream and Arachnid with tons of bags and supplies in their arms.

"I'll show you to her room and you will set it up for her." Megatron stated.

"You did not say that before!" Arachnid screeched.

"Soundwave, take the list out of Starscream's CPU but keep it in Arachnid's until she learns to respect our human guest." Megatron stated. Soundwave did exactly that and Megatron and Cassidy watched as Starscream eased a little bit but Arachnid just tensed up as Cassidy's voice grew louder in her head. "You know what? Starscream you are relieved from decorating the room. Arachnid will do that for us."

Starscream hid a smile that wanted to cover his face but he stayed calm and bowed low to his leader. Arachnid gritted her metal teeth and snatched the bags out of Starscream's arms and stormed off. "She doesn't like me too much does she?" Cassidy asked looking up at Megatron.

Megatron looked down at her and gently tightened his grip around her. "She will not lay a claw on you; if she does I will be the one to punish her." He replied quietly.

"Lord Megatron…why did you take me in?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Megatron replied.

"Everyone on the ship was saying that it was not like you to take in a human, you usually kill humans like you did with the men who were…"

"I understand and yes it is out of the ordinary with me. I am not a fan of humans and I never will be, but when I saw you helpless against the men a plan occurred to me like I had told my men earlier about it. You will play the bait when we fight against the Autobots. The Autobots will not attack seeing a human in our grasp."

"So I'm the human for the plan correct?" she asked.

"Yes indeed you are." He replied.

Cassidy looked up at him and asked, "Will I need to know how you guys will treat me or is that for my own surprise."

"Well I'll be the only one who will handle you."

Cassidy looked at him and nodded a little bit. "So act terrified and try to get out of your grasp."

"Precisely." Megatron smiled. Cassidy didn't know how to feel she was happy that she was able to help the Decepticons and yes that meant betraying mankind so be it. This was her destiny.

* * *

><p>So Cassidy is getting to know more and more what she is going to be used for. Is there any way she can meseal her way into the Decepticon leader's spark? Not that she already has, but is romance going to start blooming? I don't know. :D Review and I'll give each reviewer a little hint.<p> 


	3. Spider Trouble

I couldn't wait to write a new chapter to this fic. I'm loving it sooo much even though it's about Megatron. Still love it! I hope you guys enjoy this update. I told you all I plan on updating a lot more since I'm out of school and since my passion for writing is back. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Spider Trouble

Cassidy was getting settled in her room. She started looking through everything that the two Decepticons had gotten her. To her surprise it was everything that she wanted including the brands. She smiled in seeing this and walked over to her bed, of course she'd have to put it together properly…if she knew how to put it together that would be the case. She looked at her matrices which was still in the box but it had said memory foam on it. Smiling she started to unpack and try to get things where she wanted them to be.

"Did they get everything that you required?" Megatron's voice asked. She turned around to see him standing in her room looking down at all the clutter.

"Yeah, they did really good actually…I just need to figure out how to put all of these things together." She replied pointing to her bed frame and a few other things that were in boxes.

"Soundwave, come to Cassidy's room immediately." Megatron spoke over the comlink. She looked up at him in confusion. "Soundwave will put together your stuff. You on the other hand are needed by me. And since you do not have a comlink built into your organic head I had to come get you myself."

"I see…" Cassidy replied looking around the room. When Soundwave entered the room Cassidy showed him what items needed to be put together. Soundwave put his clawed hands down and accessed control over the tentacles which were smaller and could easily put together the items without tearing them up.

Without a word from Megatron, he quickly picked her up which made Cassidy squeak like a little mouse. He looked down at her and arched a metal optic brow. "Sorry." She whispered.

"You are sounding more of a mouse than a human." He replied looking down at her.

"I'm sorry…I'm still getting used to all this. You can't expect me to be used to this all at once. I'm away from my planet, I'm alive and you are my savior. But I'm still having to get used to being picked up all the time." Cassidy replied.

Megatron didn't say a word but continued walking to the command center where the Decepticons were all standing. Knock Out was standing there and gave her a small smile while nodding his head. "So Megatron, why do we need the human here? I mean she's not going with us today is she?"

"Actually, Knock Out, you are going to take her to earth and drive around with Cassidy. Get the Autobots' attention that we have a female human with us then come back to the ship and that's when the rest of us will go out and kill the Autobots." Megatron replied looking down at her.

Knock Out walked up to Megatron and held out his hand and said, "Okay, let's get this party started."

Megatron slowly gave Knock Out Cassidy and he transformed around her. "Okay we are ready to rock and load and spin some wheels!"

"Yeehaw!" Cassidy yelled from the front seat. Starscream activated the ground bridge and Knock Out with Cassidy drove through to Jasper, Nevada. When the two started driving on the dirt Knock Out wrapped a seat belt around the human female.

"Okay, when we see the Autobots, and I will let you know when the Autobots are in sight you start screaming and try to get out, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Sir…I like that. You will now call me sir all the time." Knock Out laughed.

"We shall see about that. I cannot promise that you will always be called sir, only in certain moments." Cassidy laughed. Knock Out grumbled but continued to drive. As they drove Cassidy looked at Knock Out's radio and was about to turn it on when suddenly Knock Out was pushed off the road. She looked out the window and saw a yellow and black car driving next to them.

"Ah look isn't it he Autobot Bumblebee. Such a nice time to see you again, but if you don't want to see this human female hurt you better not make another notion to ram me." Knock Out growled. Cassidy then knew what she had to do, she pressed herself against the window and started beating on it screaming asking to get out, and then the ground bridge opened up and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stopped and beeped into the Autobot base. "What is it Bee? The Decepticons has a human female?! That's not possible they would not risk exposing themselves with a non Autobot related human!" Ratchet yelled over the comlink<p>

"Ratchet, what seems to be the matter?" Optimus spoke walking up to the flustered Autobot.

"The Decepticons seem to have captured a human, not one of our human allies but a different female human." Ratchet replied.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and contacted all the Autobots around. "Autobots come back to base. This is urgent. The Decepticons are in the area, more details will be given later on."

* * *

><p>When Knock Out and Cassidy arrived back at the base she hopped out and smiled largely. Knock Out transformed he laid a hand on his head and looked at Megatron, "Never tell me to do something like that…that was horrible!"<p>

Megatron looked down at her and smiled, "It just shows you that she did what she was supposed to do and she made it very convincing."

"Yeah, tell that to my audio receptors." Moaned Knock Out.

Breakdown laughed at this which in turn he got an evil look from Knock Out, "Just remember who the doctor is around here, and the next time you need repaired."

Breakdown didn't say anything but simply walked off. "Starscream."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"We are going to greet our Autobot friends, Cassidy will stay here. You are to stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong. If something happens to Cassidy it will be your head." Megatron growled.

Starscream jumped back a little bit, terrified of what Megatron would do to him. Of course he knew all too well what would happen to him. Megatron has punished him enough he would know what would happen, and if he screwed up this time he probably wouldn't live to see another day. "Nothing will happen to Cassidy I promise over my Decepticon spark."

"Your Decepticon spark better not be lying or else you will be dead when I come back." Megatron growled. Cassidy walked up to Megatron, he bent down to her and laid out his palm for her to walk on. She smiled and sat down in the middle of his hand and looked around as he lifted her in the air. He looked over to Breakdown and asked, "Where is Arachnid? She is coming with us."

"I don't know sir, we haven't seen her since she came back from the errands you sent her on and since you told Soundwave to keep the list playing in her processor." Breakdown replied.

Megatron growled and looked at Starscream. "If you see Arachnid and she tries to harm Cassidy, kill her."

Starscream smiled and replied, "My pleasure."

Megatron sat Cassidy back down on the floor and yelled, "Activated the ground bridge!"

Megatron, Knock Out, Breakdown and Soundwave went running through the ground bridge and once it closed Starscream looked down to his human guest whom he had to keep an optic out for until Megatron came back.

Cassidy felt extremely uneasy being in the same room as Starscream, and even more so with Arachnid somewhere in the base not showing herself. "I'll just go to my room…to see what Soundwave did."

Starscream watched her leave and sighed. He walked behind her and gently scooped her up. Cassidy suddenly tensed big time and Starscream noticed that. "Okay, just because you're a human, which you know I'm not fond of, doesn't mean I'm going to kill or hurt you, especially when I know if I do I'm dead. Also Arachnid is somewhere on this vessel and I do not want to get blamed for something I didn't do."

Cassidy looked up at the seeker. He had seemed to be telling the truth, but she couldn't really tell. The features on the mechanical beings were definitely hard to read…but the more she was going to be around them the more she would get used to them and be able to read their faces even better. When they arrived to her room he sat her down on the floor. She turned to look up at him and smiled.

Starscream was taken aback by this, no human had never smiled at him before. Something in his spark ignited and he couldn't help but smile back. Cassidy giggled a little bit as she walked into her room and shut the door. Starscream stood right outside of it keeping a good watch. The last thing he needed was Arachnid coming up and killing the human girl. He couldn't get the smile out of his processor. Why had she smiled at him? What was the reason? There was no reason! Starscream growled under his breath.

Cassidy looked around her room and saw everything was in place. Soundwave had done an excellent job on her room. She was so happy and she ran over and plopped herself on her bed in turn she started to sink down inside. She started laughing at this and rolled around on the soft surface. As she finally laid on her back she looked up at the ceiling and when she did she noticed something off…a spider web.

Her eyes grew big and she yelled, "Starscream!"

Starscream heard her scream and he opened the much larger door and came barging inside. He looked around the room and saw her on her bed with the covers covering her entire body. "What is it?" he asked kind of harshly and then took a deep breath, "What's the matter?"

"There's a spider web in the corner of my room." She squeaked. Starscream looked in the corner in which she pointed and saw that there was a spider web and when he went to touch it he noticed it was not organic, but completely the opposite.

* * *

><p>Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were on earth fighting the Autobots. "Where's the human!?" Optimus growled.<p>

"She is safe for now, Optimus. If you want her alive I suggest you and I join forces and conquer this planet together!" Megatron yelled.

"And if I decline that offer?" Optimus asked.

"You can tell that little female human goodbye." Megatron laughed.

The Autobots were in a pretty big predicament and Arcee came up to him. "Optimus, we can't allow the Decepticons to rule this planet, the planet needs us. If we let the Decepticons take control then all the humans are dead. We have to make that sacrifice."

"And what then after? He will continue to take other humans hostages." Optimus whispered to her with pain in his optics. But he knew what he had to do. "Never Megatron. You will die before we ever make that vow."

Megatron growled and went to shoot Optimus when Starscream came on his comlink. "Lord Megatron! Arachnid is still here and she has made a web in Cassidy's room."

Megatron laid down his aim and yelled, "Decepticons back to the ship!"

Soundwave activated the ground bridge and the Decepticons made their retreat confusing the Autobots in doing so.

When they arrived back on the ship Starscream was holding Cassidy to his chest. "This better be good, Starscream. Have you seen Arachnid?"

"No sir…but Cassidy will not go in her room with that spider web of hers there." Starscream replied and quickly cringed fearing he was going to be hit.

Megatron looked at him and then down at Cassidy in his second in command's hand. "Hand me Cassidy."

Starscream gently handed her over to Megatron who looked down upon her to see how terrified she was. She looked up at him and whispered, "I'm sorry Lord Megatron…it's just…spiders never were my favorite. If I found a spider in my room, I usually killed it…this one…I don't think I could squish this one, but she would easily squish me."

Megatron sighed, "Everyone will take turns watching the base. Cassidy will be with me for the time being in my quarters. Find Arachnid and report to me once you do!"

Megatron then started walking down the hall and stopped at Cassidy's room to see what all the fuss was about. When seeing the spider web he gritted his teeth and walked out. He made his way down to his quarters where he and Cassidy would resign in for the time being. Once in there he sat Cassidy down on his desk and he sat down in his chair.

"I'm sorry Lord Megatron." She whispered extremely quietly.

Megatron looked down at his human guest and didn't say a word. His red optics shone brightly in the dark, which made him look even more eerie than he already was. "You need your rest." He replied and got up to lay down on his recharging birth. Cassidy looked around and found a piece of paper, miraculously and tried to make herself comfortable and soon sleep swept over her in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>So is something going to happen between Cassidy and Starscream? Or is it going to be between Megatron and Cassidy...or will it be a love triangle! Arachnid is somewhere on the ship and Cassidy is her prey. The fic will be updated soon. I promise. Please review!<p> 


	4. Plan The Unexpected

Here is yet another chappie update. A little plot twist. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Plan the Unexpected

Cassidy had tried to sleep that night but every moment she'd have a chance to sleep Arachnid would invade her peaceful mind. She'd look around for the purple optics to find nothing. Even Megatron's red optics weren't glowing. He was sleeping soundly…or whatever they did she didn't fully understand. She finally got to the point to sleep once again and by the time she did she heard a noise and she quickly jumped up. Still nothing was there.

"Did you sleep at all last night human?" Megatron growled under his breath.

Cassidy didn't say a word, she was too scared to. Megatron did save her, but that didn't mean that he truly cared for her. She was just part of the plan. When she were allowed to go to Earth she would have to act like he was a menacing alien…which part of that was true. But he did have a softer side which she had seen from time to time, but not often. The first time was when h, he saved her. And he's always made sure she was safe.

For example, right now he'd make sure she was in his sight so that Arachnid wouldn't kill her and take her head. She was an insane one. Considering everyone on the team she enjoyed collecting heads and even if Cassidy proved to be worth something she'd still want her head. "Answer me human."

"Cassidy." Cassidy whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My name is Cassidy, so if you plan on addressing me, please use my name. I'm not just any ordinary human being I am your number one plan to take down the Autobots." Cassidy piped up. Though she did not know if that was wise of her or not.

Megatron was silent for a moment and then replied, "You are either the most idiotic human I have ever met or a mere intelligent one…Okay Cassidy…did you sleep well last night or did you not sleep at all?"

Cassidy looked down and slowly replied, "Honestly I couldn't sleep much last night. Arachnid kept flooding my mind and every time I was near sleep I'd hear something and I'd jump wide awake and try to go back to sleep."

Megatron growled. "Whether or not you are rested you are required to pull your weight in the plan today."

"It's today?"

"The Autobots know you're in my grasp it's time to bring you to the battle field." Megatron replied.

Cassidy groaned. She wished that she truly did get sleep last night but her stupid fear of spiders prevented that. Megatron got up and grabbed Cassidy. With his fingers grasped around her tiny frame and the gate of his stride it slowly lulled her to sleep to where she was able to forget everything. She was with Megatron and nothing could hurt her while she was there.

Megatron entered the command center where all the Decepticons were at. "Any news of Arachnid?"

"None sir." Knock Out replied. And then focused on the sleeping Cassidy in Megatron's hand.

"Uh…sir…is she coming with us in that state?" he asked.

Megatron looked down at Cassidy who was fast asleep in his hand. He growled and was about to wake her up but instead allowed her to sleep a little longer. "She didn't sleep much last night and if I were to wake her now then her performance may not be great."

"But sir…isn't it true that if you wake a human female that all hell breaks loose?" asked Breakdown. "I mean I've seen the human female that Bulkhead carries around and, not saying I'm scared, but she doesn't seem like a human to mess with…either on a good or bad day."

Megatron looked at Breakdown who slowly started stepping back. "If she was like that Breakdown she would have already been yelling and carrying on because she couldn't sleep last night."

Breakdown shook his shoulders in like a 'just saying' gesture. Megatron looked down at the sleeping Cassidy in his hand and couldn't help but chuckle. When his men heard this their jaws all dropped. Even Soundwave didn't do anything. His arms were dropped to his sides. The guy couldn't even speak…no pun intended.

When Megatron looked up and saw all the Decepticons looking at him. He growled and bared his teeth. "Who are you staring at?" he growled.

All the Decepticons started to rush out of their leader's look. It was not good if you were in his sights and he was not in a good mood or if they had caught him chuckling at something humanly cute. When the area was cleared he looked down at the human female in his hand and gently stroked her head like a human wood with a cat or dog.

* * *

><p>Arachnid wondered around in the Decepticon ship looking through vents to see what was going on. She had seen the human female in Megatron's room the night before and every time she'd made a notion to grab the fleshling she'd always become wide awake and if she were to come down when she was awake she were to truly be killed by Megatron himself.<p>

She came into the command center where Megatron stood holding the tired human female. Growling under her breath she did not know what to do. The entire Decepticon race was looking for her. She had been rogue for many years, what made them think that she would return to the roots of a true Decepticon and stay there? They were crazy.

She suddenly heard something behind her. She turned around to see Laserbeak returning to Soundwave. Growling she had to get that mechanical bird and stop him. She went running after him, but she was too slow. The next thing she heard was Megatron yelling. Laserbeak came back once again and this time started shooting lasers at her. Growling and trying to dodge the shots in such a small place. Her dodging was in vain though, she soon fell to the floor in the middle of a circle of Decepticons.

Cassidy was awake, still in Megatron's grasp as they both looked down at her. "Going somewhere?" Megatron asked.

"Nowhere actually. I was just making myself comfortable." She retorted.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear from you." He growled.

Arachnid saw her chance and jumped in the air shooting her webbing on the Decepticon troops including Megatron himself. His grasp loosened on Cassidy and she started to fall. Arachnid easily caught her and smirked, "Thanks for the gift Lord Megatron, you are too kind." Cassidy started screaming once she realized where she was at.

Megatron growled and easily ripped off the webbing and saw Arachnid run down the hallway. "Drop her now Arachnid!"

"I'm sorry Megatron, but you gave her to me, so that means she's mine and I can do what I wish with her." She snarled.

Megatron started shooting his cannon at her and Cassidy. He was aiming at Arachnid and prayed he didn't hit the human as well. If it was the only way to save her he was willing to risk it. Cassidy cringed every time she heard a loud thundering boom go off near where they were. She knew Megatron was trying to get her back, but this was practically suicide! Arachnid reached the ground bridge and set coordinates. She looked behind her to see Megatron running towards her and now the rest of the Decepticon forces was behind him.

Gritting her teeth she jumped forth. "Soundwave! Keep the ground bridge open!" Yelled Megatron.

Soundwave easily took control of the ground bridge and kept it open as the Decepticon army jumped through. When they did they arrived in the middle of the wood. Everything was quiet…the earth animals were not making any sounds which was not a good first sign. "Keep your optics peeled, she's here."

At that exact moment the Autobots came through with their weapons ready. Megatron growled, "Right now is not the time!"

Bulkhead looked at Arcee and asked, "Did he just say, what I thought he said?"

Arcee shook her head and they quickly went into battle. The Decepticons attacked the Autobots with full force and as for Megatron and Optimus they fought but Megatron was trying more to finding Arachnid with Cassidy. "What is with you Megatron?" Optimus asked as he fired his cannon at the Decepticon leader.

Megatron growled and ducked, "None of your business Prime."

He swung a punch at the Autobot leader who went falling down and sliding on the earth's surface taking much of the vegetation with him. Optimus shook his head and looked up to see Megatron coming down on him with a sword. He quickly moved out of the way and pulled out his own sword and defended the attack. "Why don't you but out of business that don't pertain to you, Prime!" Megatron roared.

"As long as you live, Megatron, everything you do is my business for the protection of this planet." Optimus replied shoving Megatron off. Megatron growled and looked up and happened to see Arachnid above about to do harm to Cassidy. Growling he looked at Optimus who was running towards him and then at Arachnid who hadn't seen him yet. He aimed his cannon in the air and fired upon the unsuspecting spider.

Arachnid was close to the moment she had been waiting for until she heard a huge BOOM and started falling. The human female was able to scurry away from the disaster. When Arachnid fell to the ground she was between the two mechs. Optimus looked at Megatron and then Arachnid, until a scream broke out into the air.

Optimus turned to see Cassidy in a tree looking down at everyone. He then started running towards the human, this was not the place for someone like her to be! Megatron saw where this was going and transformed into his jet mode and flew faster than Optimus could run and picked up Cassidy with his wing. He transformed and held her within his grasp.

"You're too slow Prime! She's in my possession once again!" Megatron laughed.

"I don't think so!" yelled a deep baritone voice.

He turned around to see Bulkhead coming down on him knocking the human out of his hand and spiraling to the ground. She screamed the entire time as she fell, at least until Optimus caught her in his hand and looked to the other Autobots. "Autobots! Back to base! We have the human female!"

Megatron finally was able to recollect what had happened and saw Optimus holding Cassidy. Growling he went to get her back but they had already opened the ground bridge and by the time he got to them they were gone. Cassidy, the human he had saved was now in the hands of the Autobots. Clenching his teeth he roared out into the sky.

* * *

><p>When the Autobots arrived at their base Optimus gently sat Cassidy down on the ground. "Are you alright?"<p>

The Autobots' humans came running up and exclaimed, "You saved her from the Decepticons!"

Miko ran up to the frightened girl and hugged her. "Are you alright!? I mean those Decepticons are menacing! They have nearly killed us before in a cave in! I cannot imagine what it must have been like for you."

Cassidy stayed quiet. They had gotten the Decepticons all wrong. They were all kind, at least they were kind to her, and that was really all that mattered to her. Megatron was actually a big softie under that hard exterior and as for Starscream, he was just misunderstood.

* * *

><p>The Decepticons arrived back to base and Megatron was yelling at everyone. Starscream was silent…he didn't know how to react. The Autobots had caught them off guard. Arachnid had set them up, even if she hadn't planned it. Now she was on Earth once more, but no one knew where. All that he knew was that they would have to get Cassidy back, already having her gone made the place feel less…homey.<p>

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Please let me know how you felt about this chapter. Also like my new page on facebook please!<p>

mrsoptimusprimefanfiction


End file.
